mass_effect_resurgencefandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Barnes
“I was chosen because of my competance, let me show that on the field.” Julia Barnes is a human that was a head secretary on a Mining Facility located in the Hourglass Nebula. Thatcher chose her to become Executive Officer a.k.a. First Mate of the SSV Jughead. Background Born on July 17th, 2159 on colony vessel, Julia Barnes comes from a family of drifters who have never truly settled down since first contact. Working all sorts of jobs since the age of twelve, Julia began quickly gaining a skillset and learning about various trades. Although she gave up on education before she was even eighteen years of age, she still utilizes practical thinking that a drifter has to have. Finally shedding the bluecollar and vagabound life that her parents had taught her, she managed to get an entry level desk job as a secretary on a resort-frigate. Jobs offers were thrown onto Julias desk constantly, but she wanted a life of stability inorder to someday give her lineage what her parents could not. She eventually got an offer she couldn't turn down as the pay was nearly triple what she already made. When the Variliners Oil and Mining Company wanted to hire Julia to take over as Head Secretary of administrative systems, she had to accept. Julia's blood type is B-Positive. Mass Effect: Resurgence Dossier When the Crowbar dropped off Thatcher and the survivors they picked up Julia was re-contacted by her saviors to join their crew on the SSV Jughead. Unsure if she could even be of help at all, she was shocked when notified that she could be the Executive Officer. It took convincing but she finally decided to join. Captain Rogers also managed to grant her basic Alliance membership as she was given a powerful position on a vessel. Julia Barnes is first encountered by Captain Elijah Thatcher in the mining facility in the Hourglass Nebula during the course of Thatcher's mission to rescue survivors. Julia (alongside Kanin , Zish, Richard Kyle and Barla) were the only survivors in the residential area who were held up in an office. Kanin and Julia defended the group as Richard, the only member of the Alliance, was injured. Julia surprised Thatcher as being a civilian who manged to hit every target with a low-grade pistol and managed to organize the survivors into a formation that showed tact as far as defense standards are concerned. Julia rarely leaves her office, as her quarters are located behind it. Feeling like she has a lot to prove to the rest of the crew for her inexpierience as a commanding officer, she is constantly reading military tactics data pads and studying maneuvers. She is almost always called when Thatcher is calling some sort of meeting in the Communications room and is willing to give advice when asked. Barnes is typically left with watching over the ship when Thatcher leads ground teams. While she understands she isn't as expierienced, she often wants to go with those who are fighting instead of staying on the ship. She feels like her pistol work is what truly landed her the job, although she is reinstated otherwise. If the landing party splits and she is present, she occasionally leads Group B is Situs, Thrash or Kanin are not doing so. Due to being co-workers with Kanin before the two were re-hired as fellow employees again, they seem to have a close relationship. While she criticized him for many things when working in the mines together-- his race was never one of them. She would always defend him when Turians or Humans lashed out simply because he was Batarian, thus the two had respect for one another. The previous supervisor job and current commanding officer job has led the two to have a sibling-like relationship. On the Citadel, Julia was chosen to get Intensive Alliance Training by Thatcher.